Howlback
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: AU: Cybertronians land 17 years earlier, and Barricade adopts an abandoned human child- what's so special about this kid, other than his coming from a dumpster? And what's up with Starscream- children are bad for his health, it seems... Swearing, bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Decepticons and the Autobots land earlier on Earth by 17 years, and Barricade finds something in a squishy trash receptacle. He decides it'd make a great pet. Starscream is badgered and bullied into letting him keep it, and soon regrets that fact...

_:blah: _is thoughts.  
><strong><em>:<span>Blah:<span>_ **is full bot comming.  
><em>:Blah:<em>is when one of the 'drone' partners, such as Frenzy or Sorponok talk to their carrier, though Skorpy usually only says one or two words anyways, being more animalistic...

* * *

><p><em>Earth is a <strong>disgusting<strong> little rock, _Barricade thought to himself as he stalked around in the back alleys of an Earth city. _I ALMOST hope the Autobots lose... Bah, what am I processing?_

_It's that fragged secondary programming. I'll have to run a scan... **FRENZY!**_

_Yeah boss?_  
><em><strong><span>Run a diagnostic on the seccondary programming sub-rout<span>ines and re-route any of them back to secondary position if they've crossed with my main programming binary.  
><strong>__On it 'Cade! Found an altmode yet?_  
><em><strong><span>No. I've spotted some enforcer type vehicles, but none of them would suit my armor type. I'll more than likely find a different vehicle that WILL mesh with my armor<span> type and just decorate it to look like an enforcer vehicle. Search any human databases for vehicles of my armor type once you've finished with that programming diagnostic, and then we'll have** **to**"  
><em>_Got it! You were right, some wirse had gotten mixed up after that last fight with the insect. Got ME an Altmode. Ima' goin' with a glitchin' awesome stereo system! Found you one too, it's a called a Shelby mustang GT500. It should fit yous armor type good enough, right?_

Frenzy shared a picture of the car in question with his carrier, alongside 3D renderings and versions of the car made to match the design of local 'Enforcer' vehicles.  
><strong><em><span>Good work, Frenz.<span>_ **Barricade told his partner even as he set to growing his armor from his protoform so he could transform into a less conspicuous form. Once the armor had grown, Barricade transformed slowly, feeling the new form out, slipping carefully into it. _**Now let's go scare some squishies so they stay away from the rendevous point.**_

With that, the newly transformed cop car/ mustang peeled out of his current hiding spot and onto the highway. As if to prove his idiocy, Starscream had demanded that the redevous point be in a human city. As Scout, Barricade had to find a suitable hiding spot for them to meet and then hail the others from orbit. But first...

**_Decepticon Scout Barricade hailing Decepticon TIC Soundwave for assistance and report._**

A brief humming in his processors and then Soundwave's voice reverberatted through his body.  
><strong><em><span>Soundwave;<span>a__cknowledges. What is your situation?  
><span>I need a city close to my location that the advance team and I can redevous in and be hard to find. What can you get<span>_ _me?_  
><strong>Another brief hum.  
><strong><em><span>City <span>designated 'Las Vegas' is exactly two point 95432 breems from your location at your current rate of speed.  
><span>Then inform<span> Starscream I'll be ready in four breems.  
><span>Soundwave; acknowledges. Soundwave; out.<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Las Vegas <em>was a horrible place, but it had more hiding spots than Starscream had bad ideas, and for that, Barricade was thankful. As he parked himself in an alleyway to wait for the others (having signalled them already, the lights blending in with the Las Vegas sky quite nicely) he began to fall into a light recharge that was soon interupted by a small, piteous mewling noise.  
><em>By Primus, what is that noise? It sounds like a dying turbo fox!<em>

Cautiously changing back to his true form, Barricade reached an arm over to the noise's source. It was, his scans told him, a human trash receptacle for waste disposal. So primitave comapred to how they did things back home!  
>Dragging the green, black topped box over to him, Barricade hooked a clawed digit under the lid and threw it back. Inside, right on top, was a small, malnourished human child.<br>_Probably only a couple of rotations old..._ Baricade thought, reaching for it gently. _Why it's creator would put it in a trash receptacle is beyond me... **Frenzy, pop out for a second and help me with this. I've found an abandoned human**** sparkling.  
><strong>_  
>Frenzy ejected from his host's body and scurried into the trash bin. Barricade gently scooped the child up and scanned him. The little one needed nutrients and liquids but was otherwise unharmed.<p>

A rumbling noise alerted Barricade to the pressence of a tank, and he turned to greet it.  
>"Brawl," he said, nodding to the tank as it joined him in the alleyway. "I trust your landing went well?"<p>

The tank growled and transformed into its true form. "My trajectory brought me straight into a fragging human nourishment establishment. I got fraggin' squishy bits all up in my joints, and it is NOT enjoyable. Any news from the others?"  
>"No. I hope Blackout hurries his aft up and gets here before Bonecrusher though. I'd like him here to back me up with this."<br>"With what," Brawl asked, quite curious. "You got another weird expiriment?"  
>"In a manner of speaking," Barricade joked, showing the child to his team-mate. "I intend to keep it, but I doubt that Bonecrusher would go for the idea. Nor will Starscream, at any rate, but if I can at least get Blackout's back up, I'll have a better stance. I'd ask you to assist me in this endevour, but I know you like to keep out of these little tussles."<br>"Can I teach it to pull bits of scrap out of my plating?"

Barricade looked at his friend for a moment, optics shuttering in one of those 'blink... blink' awkward moments before answering with "Um... sure? I was going to teach him to do that anyways, but... sure..."

"Sweet!" Brawl yelled, making his smaller friend really feel weirded out, seeing his large pal the mass of a tank squeeling like a schoolgirl. Not that Barricade knew what a Schoolgirl was...

A rumbling, whooping noise announced the arrival of Blackout, whom had been filled in on the situatioun by Frenzy. Transforming, he held a hand out to Barricade. "Well, let's see the little stinker. And then I'll have to upload some information packets to you about caring for organics properly."

Barricade wordlessly handed the child over to Blackout, knowing it would be perfectly safe with the Rotoror. Blackout had been a scientist before the war, and was famous for his work with organics. Blackout muttered to himself, checking statistics, averages, dowloading everything on humans that he could. When he made sure a child was healthy, he REALLY made sure!

"The little one will need squishy nutrients, which I haven't got on hand, nor can I easily get them. He'll need hand on care for the next couple of joors, which I can't see you being very good at giving, 'Cade." Blackout dissolved into Cybertronian muttering, most likely arguing with himself about something. He'd been doing that a lot ever since he'd gotten his processor taken out for a while on Grelnar 5 about three and a half orns back...

The conversation was interuptted by the arrival of Starscream and Bonecrusher (who had yet to take an altmode, as anything he chose would be rather hard to hide...), and Blackout quickly handed the baby back to Barricade.

"Screewok ta noshe draa?" Bonecrusher said in Cybertronian, questioning what the child was before continuing on to explain that he hadn't gotten any of Earth's languages yet because he had been lightly damaged in his fall.

"It's a squishy youngling," Starscream sneered. "Squish it before it can grow to maturity."  
>Barricade, Frenzy, Brawl and Blackout all growled in response, Barricade holding the child close to his chest plates, Frenzy chattering away in his stuttering vocalizations at Starscream.<br>"You fools dare disobey MY orders?" Starscream sneered at them. "I am stronger than all of you, AND I am the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons!"  
>That last line was just stupid, and Starscream found himself surrounded by weapons from all sides.<br>"Sker vetch dra aahahh gra!" Bonecrusher growled at Starscream. It translated loosely from Cybertronian into English as "You will NEVER truly lead us, coward!"

After much argument and a few shots being fired off, it was decided that Barricade could keep the human child. Of course, the problem became- how in Primus's name would Barricade get it the help it needed to get healthy? So, on the advice of blackout, Barricade brought the kid to a hospital and dropped him off right outside where anyone could notice him; then he stayed right within scanner range of the hospital until the child was sent to an orphanage- and once the child was old enough to eat solid food, Frenzy went in, grabbed him and off they all went, back to the 'Nemisis' and their fellow Cybertronians.

Of course, this was only the begining of the child's adventures...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Age 4_**

_"Master, Master!"_ the excited cry rang through the corridors of the 'Nemesis' as a young human child of about four years of age scrambled to hug his Decepticon owner and climb over his armor. The boy went by the human name of Jason, but he prefered his Master's name for him- Howlback. Scooped up in a large hand, the boy found himself lifted to the six eyed face of his owner, who gently touched his forhead to that of his charge in greeting. A series of clicks, warbles and beeps issued from the small human's mouth and a similar sounding response issued from the Decepticon.

Blackout came from around a corner of the corridor and vented in relief. "There you are, you slippery little slagger!"  
>Barricade chuckled as Jason settled himself on the cop car's shoulder. "Or it could be that you're just to slow, old man?"<br>"Old old old! Blackout's oldy! Oldy... moldy... moldy... rusty... rusty... cosmic rust- GAH, Blackout's got Cosmic Rust! "  
>"And you reached that conclusion... How, youngling?" Barricade asked as Blackout laughed.<br>Jason paused and thought before declaring "How in Primus' name shoud I know; I just went with what sounded good!"

"So, did you do your studying while I was gone?" Barricade asked.  
>"Indeed he did," Blackout said. "I taught him how to recalibrate a drone after their partner is damaged, that way if anything happens to you, me or Hook, we don't have to worry about crazy drones. Sparkling's got a knack for that sort of thing, really does."<br>"And after that, Starscream tried to take me flying but Soundwave stopped him and I got to play with Rumble and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw and I would've played with Ravage except she's a (random Cybertronian gibber that would shock any mother senseless if they heard it and knew what it meant), at least according to Rumble and Buzzsaw she is, but I have no idea what that means, but I know it's bad because Soundwave scolded Buzzsaw and then he put Rumble in a timeout. What's that word mean, Master?"

"Well, I'm needed on the bridge, I'll see you two in a bit!" Blackout said, laughing silently as he left Barricade to explain what 'skwoopa bwah berl' translated to. Sucks to be him!

"Well, Youngling... Hmmm... Well... Just don't call anyone that, ok? Except Starscream, but only behind his back, ok?"  
>"Ok master! How's Frenzy doing on his mission?"<br>"Oh, he's fine. Currently spiting the humans of Liberia by making the entire country's computer system only useable to play the game 'Pac-Man' and blaming it on some other country."  
>"Frenzy'll make 'em boom each other?"<br>"That's what he's aming for..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 10<strong>_

A loud 'zing' was heard as the light practice blaster placed a ding on Barricade's armor. He whirled, sensors on high alert, and sent off a shot in the direction he'd been shot from, only to feel another dent form from a shot placed right to his left. He scanned the area and managed to locate his prey...

Only for the hologram to fizzle out of exsistance as he felt two pings right above where his spark chamber would be if the damage were major enough to do more than singe his paint a bit. The holograms around him fizzled out of exsistance as the simulator died down, and a young human stood facing him, practice weapon in hand, cocked and ready to fire.  
>"Status of Human Biological signs: Below normal. Shots fired: 7. Acurracy: Above average at 100% hit rate. Targeting capability: Exceptional. Creative Usage of hacking abilities: Unexpected but aplaudable. Worthiness of human: Assured."<p>

Barricade grinned as he scooped the human child up and headed over to Soundwave, who greeted them out loud, for the child's sake. "So, he did good, in other words?" Barricade asked, still grinning in pride.  
>"Assumption: Correct." Was Soundwave's reply, and he observed Barricade and Frenzy rubbing up against the child, like in a real family bond.<br>The Cybertronian Satelitte was happy to see the child of his Spark-Brother in a family. The Decepticon ranks were a harsh place, and comforts were few, so the bonds he shared with his symbionts and, it seemed, Barricade shared with this little organic, were important. They made them weak, but kept them strong. Soundwave smiled beneath his faceplate and sent a brush of comfort along the bond he shared with Barricade.

"So do I get to go on missions with Frenzy and Master now, Commander Soundwave?"  
>"Assumption: Correct. First Mission: In two Joors. Time to prepare: Limited."<p>

And with that, the little human scattered off, clicking and warbling in Cybertronian, telling the whole darn ship of his joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 17<strong>_

"We get to make a virus? FRENY! Fetch me my sedative! We're about to _totally _slag with the human's minds!"  
>"Sh-sh-sh-shut them down!"<br>"Evolving virus! Not like they'll be able to stop it anyways!"  
>"St-sto-stop gl-gl-global communitcations!"<p>

As the two ran off to begin to work, Barricade just rolled his optics and looked at Starscream. "Aren't you so thankful they're on OUR side?" He asked sarcastically.  
>"I'd rather them dead, personally." Starscream grumbled quietly before speaking to his crew. "My... brother... Decepticons, the time has come to begin our assult on this miserable planet and to step up our efforts to find the Allspark."<br>"And Lord Megatron," Came the reminder from three vocalizers.  
>"Yes, yes, and him. My glorious plan is simple. Barricade and his glitches have gone out and provided us with new altmodes to match the... greater advancements in human weapons technology, although he failed in regards to Blackout..."<br>"Meh, I've always prefered to get them myself. Easier to work Skorponok in that way."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Starscream screeched. "As I was saying, Barricade has provided us new altmodes, so we're going to hide in plain sight. I'll be going to a Human 'Air Force' base, Blackout, YOU'LL be going out to get an Alt-Mode, then heading to these co-ordinates aproximately 1 human month later. Take the information, destroy the base, no survivors. Barricade, you and your glitches are going to take that information and find Lord Megatron, and use that virus to shut down the squishie's Planet Wide Communications Network. The rest of you, hide where you can on the American's military bases. When I give the signal, we attack. Everyone clear?"

General beeps of affirmative from his soldiers.  
>"Good, we start in three joors. Go recharge, drink some of that High Grade that Barricade's got brewed up and get ready."<p>

* * *

><p>"You should get some recharge, youngling. You've been working on that virus for the last few orns virtually non stop, a little rest would do you some good." Barricade rumbled to his charge, seeing how the boy was slapping himself every few minutes to stay awake. Barricade growled at the teen's stuborness and made his seats begin to vibrate slightly whilst blowing warm air into the cab.<br>"No, No, I can't. I've gotta' get this bit of code done, boss. I'm the... the.. one with..."  
>And with that, Barricade's little human had fallen asleep. All was as it should be, with Barricade driving, Frenzy clicking and clacking in his sleep as he often did, and Jason curled into a little ball on his seats. Pulling off to the side of the road, Barricade examined what his little parasite and his charge had made. He himself was something of a programmer, but this... well, it floored him, to say the least. He was a simple musician turned spy, scout and Energon Distiller (though he blamed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for that last one, personally), but he knew enough to apreciate good work when he saw it, and this virus was amazing. It was only half formed and already could put all the viruses he'd ever seen to shame. It made him proud, in a way.<br>_**Hey, 'Cade, you**** there?**_Blackout's voice echoed through his personal 'comm.  
><strong>Right here, 'Out. What'd you need? The kid's recharging, but I can tell you where he put Skorponok's spare Combustion Modulator, if that's what you're after. It's in Starscream's quarters, he was trying to frame Starscream so we could rip him to bits.<br>_Primus, I love that kid. but no, no that's not it. I need to talk to you. I... I know that you're spying on us for the Autobots.  
><em>I can't deny the truth. So, going to report me to Starscream?  
><em>As if! Me and Brawl want in! We figure that if we join the Autobots, the war'll end sooner.<br>_Gotten to the point that you don't care who wins, so long as you can go home?  
><strong>A pause and a buzz as someone else joined the comm session.  
><strong><em>'Oi, Backout! You done asking him yet?'<em>**Came Brawl's voice, echoing in Barricade's head.  
><strong>Hey Brawl. He JUST finished asking.<strong>**  
><strong>_**'Oh good! 'Cause I was getting bored of waiting!'  
><strong>_**Ok, guys, just keep acting as Decepticons, but send me everything you've got on everything you've worked on for the 'Cons as a data packet. I'm going to trust you guys on this, since we've all had each other's backs in the past...  
><strong>**_Half the damn reason we decided to switch sides. I'm... I'm tired of killing organics, 'Cade. I'm meant to study them, not destroy them. The best thing is, I couldn't destroy that helicoptor I went to scan today, and I couldn't blow the organics up. I heard one of them talking about his son and I thought of Jason, and I...  
><em>You couldn't do it?  
><em>Not even if I wanted to.<br>'I'm tired of searching for something that's not here, and doing things in the name of a mech who's not there. If Megatron came back, I'd slag him, just to end the war as best I could.'  
><em>Ok, so here's the plan, mechs...**

And the plot begins to thicken. Next time, we start the movie... Oh my...


	3. Important note! Please don't kill me!

This story, much as I love it, is getting a rewrite. I'll leave the first chapters up until I can get around to it, but it's sort of on the back burner, behind my Twilight fic (yeah, I'm doing a Twilight fic, shut up!), a MLP FiM fic for a friend (she challenged me to do it!) and a strange story my friend and I are doing that'll be a graphic novel based off of the Norse Myths and Once Upon a Time. Let THAT fester in your heads!


End file.
